Requiem
by BukSway
Summary: La trahison ne peut être que le fait d'une intelligence supérieure, entièrement affranchie des idéologies civiques. P.Leautaud OS


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, me fais pas d'argent etc.  
**Résumé : **"La trahison ne peut être que le fait d'une intelligence supérieure, entièrement affranchie des idéologies civiques" P. Leautaud  
**Genre :** Massacre, intertextualité, humour noir, pas tant de sang que ça…  
**Note : **_Ave Master morituri, salutant te !_

**Requiem **

- Alors celle-là, vraiment, je ne l'ai pas vu venir !  
Son ton disait pourtant le contraire.  
Le sourire maniaque de Shisui lacéra la nuit, il évita de justesse l'attaque de son jeune cousin.  
- Itachi-kun, quelle déception.  
La pale lumière de la lune dessinait les contours flous du gamin, figure stoïque, au milieu de nulle part, insaisissable.  
- Merde ! Et dire que je m'étais figuré que tu m'avais fait venir, dans ce coin isolé, en pleine nuit, pour une romantique confession au clair de lune !  
Une moue enfantine arrondit les traits de Shisui, la même qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux du faible sexe. Ses yeux, rouges, étaient accrochés au morveux. Plus petit que la moyenne, fluet, et même avec des vêtements ajustés, il semblait sans forme réelle. Itachi passait presque pour inoffensif mais il était bien le plus redoutable adversaire que Shisui eut jamais vu, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était encore bien loin du compte.  
Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui fit littéralement trembler tous les membres, son cœur partit dans une chaotique course, ses sens plus que jamais conscients d'une proximité avec la fin. Il connaissait Itachi depuis qu'il était entré chez les chûnin, il était déjà minuscule, rigide et peu loquace.  
Une douce brise printanière lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il les sentait se décoller sur le haut de sa tête.  
Shisui détendit ses muscles, respira profondément.  
Le ciel extatique, la lune souriante, les moucherons d'étoiles et cette brise qui faisait tout frémir ; que manquait-il ? C'était une belle nuit.

* * *

Il y avait un loup dans la bergerie, ce n'était un secret pour personne.  
L'ironie de la métaphore ne le faisait pas du tout sourire.  
Depuis environ un mois, peut-être plus, des missions aux dénouements boiteux- _sabotées_, des informations dans les mains de personnes n'étant pas censées y avoir accès- _fuites_. Et tout récemment, il avait appris la disparition d'un agent, sous les ordres directs du Hokage.  
Cette accumulation d'événements pour le moins suspects était à l'origine d'une fiévreuse ambiance qui faisait trembler la hiérarchie du palais. Les spéculations les plus fantaisistes germaient dans les esprits, chacun y allant de sa théorie.  
Un honorable vieillard de son clan répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un complot organisé par un obscur groupuscule de ninja ayant pour leader un ancestral et brutal chef de la famille Uchiha. Ce dernier, pour de ténébreuses raisons, était en train de planifier la destruction du village, et dans le même temps celle du monde.  
Brave vieux. Et il n'était pas le pire.  
Ce vent de folie était sans aucun doute la faute du Troisième qui, toujours aussi flegmatique, jouait la carte de l'attente neutre. Fugaku ne savait quoi penser, qui plus est, rien n'était parvenu à ses grandes oreilles.  
Assis à sa table de travail, enveloppé d'un délicat parfum de thé, ses yeux vides contemplaient au travers du mur un point inexistant, à l'affût. _Il manquait quelque chose_.  
Il n'arrivait pas à en saisir l'origine. Fugace impression, aussitôt intuition. Il se leva.  
Fugaku entreprit d'aller vérifier si son excessive prudence avait un quelconque fondement. Dans la rue, il salua d'un signe de tête quelques voisins. Rien d'inhabituel.  
A part, ce vide sonore.  
Il accéléra le pas. Des regards curieux le suivirent, puis, bientôt des hommes, qui lui jetaient des regards entendus.  
Les quartiers Est du district.  
Un silence de mauvais augure planait sur un des quartiers les plus commerçants, perpétuellement agité quelque était l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
Il courut.  
Arrivé au coin d'une rue, il s'arrêta, net.

* * *

Cette sensation, à la fois grisante et terrifiante, que connait un ninja poursuivi par un dangereux assaillant, pouvait le conduire à commettre les actes les plus braves ou encore des mouvements stratégiques d'une grande virtuosité.  
Après tout un bon ninja était un spécialiste de l'évasion.  
Shisui, sans se vanter, faisait partie des meilleurs. Il savait courir vite, et couvrir sa fuite de divers pièges.  
Le _mirage_ que jamais l'ennemi n'arrivait à atteindre.  
Malgré tout, Itachi était devenu genin juste après avoir perdu sa première dent de lait et occupait actuellement le poste de chef de l'ANBU. Pas moins.  
Shisui, qui glissait sur la surface de la rivière, pivota pour faire face au morveux, parant un coup de pied des avant-bras et s'empressa de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux. Chacun en position.  
- Tout doux, souffla-t-il. On fait une pause.  
Le bruit de sa respiration haletante se mêlait au grondement sourd des eaux tourbillonnantes.  
L'évasion ne fonctionnait pas. Au lieu d'aller en lieu sûr, il s'était laissé guider par Itachi, comme un vulgaire débutant, encore plus loin du village. Il avait dû réfléchir rapidement en comptabilisant l'amoindrissement de ses chances. Il en était arrivé à cela : gagner du temps à tout prix, et s'il arrivait à glaner quelques informations au passage, ce ne serait pas inutile.  
Encore fallait-il que ce satané merdeux accepte de jouer le jeu.  
- Allez Itachi-kun, crache le morceau !  
Entrée en matière dynamique, accompagnée d'un sourire où il ne manquait aucune dent.  
Les yeux rouges, reflet des siens, furent traversés par une lueur de sombre amusement. Avait-il réellement treize ans ? Shisui se demanda s'il avait son répit. N'ayant rien à perdre, il se lança.  
- Accorde cette ultime faveur à ton aîné, raconte. Et puis, tu sais que c'est ce que le méchant est censé faire après avoir coincé le tragique héro de l'histoire.  
Bien qu'il s'employait à se montrer aussi trivial qu'à l'accoutumée, il était aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc.  
En réponse, les traits d'Itachi se défigèrent, il haussa un sourcil.  
- Parce que je suis le méchant ?  
Une question qui n'en était pas une, de la pure rhétorique.  
- Evidemment, tu es le frère d'arme qui retourne sa veste, assez courant comme scénario, déclama-t-il.  
Le timbre de sa voix changea imperceptiblement lorsqu'il posa la question qu'il lui tenait à cœur.  
- Pourquoi Yuichi ?  
Il se reprit _presque_.  
- Ne me dis pas que c'était histoire de le regarder mourir.  
La voix trembla, le sarcasme perdit de sa superbe.  
L'enfant maudit haussa une épaule. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à la question.  
- Très bien, et ma personne ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière ? Je suis quand même en droit de le savoir, s'outra-t-il faussement. Mes doutes n'étaient que superficiels, il aurait suffit que tu te tiennes à carreau et je me serais désintéressé de toi, mon cher cousin.  
- Juste le boulot, rien de personnel, fit-il, laconique.  
- Pour qui tu bosses ? rebondit l'aîné.  
- Personne.  
- Foutaise ! Itachi, sois un gentil garçon et coopère.  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.  
- On m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
- Tu veux dire, le genre avec un kunai sous la gorge ?  
Le sourire ironique s'effaça, Shisui ne voyait plus Itachi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut neuf ans, Itachi avait dû procéder à l'élimination de deux individus.  
La procédure en vigueur- c'est-à-dire ce qui était enseigné dans tout manuel de base – consistait à éviter toute effusion de sang jugée inutile, il était avant tout question de ne pas perdre de temps.  
Sauf que, il lui avait été impossible de faire autrement.  
Et il avait trouvé ridiculement facile leurs liquidations.  
Le seul problème c'était le sang. Il refusait obstinément de partir, même avec de l'eau froide.

Des mains chaudes se refermèrent sur les siennes.  
Il leva les yeux vers son père, d'ordinaire un homme pudique et distant.  
Il lui murmura doucement que ce n'était rien.  
Itachi le considéra longuement en silence.  
Il se demanda à quel point cet homme était fort.

* * *

Le premier mouvement de stupeur passé, les regards des hommes convergèrent vers lui. Il était le chef. Ces situations en étaient la justification première.  
Très vite il fit des équipes : ceux qui soignent, ceux qui préviennent, ceux qui se battent.  
Fugaku partit en tête d'un groupe d'homme. Se battre.  
Le district, un village à l'intérieur du village, était constitué d'un grand axe principal qui le traversait de part et d'autre. Au Nord la grande porte, au Sud le temple de Nakano, qui, grâce au statut particulier du clan au sein du village, bénéficiait d'une organisation interne indépendante.  
Les quartiers à l'Est du grand axe étaient essentiellement habités de civils alors que les quartiers à l'Ouest étaient réservés aux ninjas et à leur famille. Autant dire que s'attaquer aux quartiers Est revenait à atteindre de plein fouet le point faible du district.  
Fugaku progressait dans des rues saignées à blanc, un silence des profondeurs engourdissait les sens, un silence qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.  
Durant sa carrière il en avait vu des choses, pourtant il fut stupéfié de découvrir que de plus sombre degré d'inhumanité ne l'étonnait _plus_.  
Le travail était maladivement méticuleux, relativement propre, en outre ce sordide souci du détail animait les assaillants, constatait-il en enjambant des cadavres d'enfants.  
Il s'agissait d'une attaque contre le clan, ciblée et d'une grande rapidité.  
Fugaku parcourait en courant ces rues, connues par cœur, perdant des hommes au gré des divisions des équipes, en fonction des rues tortueuses.  
Il arrivait à chaque fois trop tard, comme dans un cauchemar qui ne cessait de se répéter.  
Sur deux rues, il ne croisa plus personne de vivant. Il se dirigea vers l'axe principal.  
Vision cauchemardesque.  
Lorsqu'il sentit la présence dans son dos, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Le rythme n'était pas le sien, et il revenait de mission, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il se contentait d'éviter le coup de grâce, grappillant quelques secondes.  
Sa mort, il l'avait imaginée grandiose, au cœur d'un champ de bataille, héroïquement terrassé par plus de vingt hommes. Dans le pire des scénarios, il s'était vu allongé dans une chambre sinistre, empoisonné par une sulfureuse kunoichi ennemie après une longue et torride nuit.  
Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il se retrouverait acculé dans de l'eau poisseuse par son traître de jeune cousin, puceau, qu'il n'avait cessait de tourner en dérision.  
Mais qui aurait pu deviner que derrière le visage d'un garçon dur à la tâche, rigoureux, bon fils de famille et absurdement attaché aux détails, se cachait l'innommable.  
Fait comme un rat, il lui restait peu de temps. Au diable les analyses sur son dingue de cousin, il se réserva ses dernières pensées.  
Tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était que Minoru lui devait de l'argent.  
Le con.

* * *

Les yeux à demis ouverts, la conscience brumeuse, il ne distinguait que le tatami ocre. Il était chez lui. Des cordes serrées lui cisaillaient les poignets.  
La nuit était tombée. La lune, obèse, illuminait la pièce de sa lumière gluante.  
Reprenant ses sens, il reconnut les sanglots étouffés de sa femme et la voix de son fils.  
Un soulagement sans nom s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elles devinrent plus légères, il réussit à se relever d'un coup de rein.

Eclairé par de funestes rayons, son fils aîné se tenait là. Son katana près à l'emploi. Itachi était couvert, ça et là, de minuscules taches de sang. Seuls ses sourcils froncés marquaient son visage neutre.

Père et fils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un temps indéfini.  
Fugaku ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il ne voulait même pas comprendre.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas tambouriner le plancher en bois.

- PERE ! MERE !

**FIN**

**Note-exceptionnelle-de-fin-rajoutée-en-**_**edit :  
**_A la lumière des derniers chapitres de Naruto publiés pendant l'été 2007, je tiens juste à dire que le vieux paranoïaque de la deuxième partie avait raison et toc ! Sachant que ce texte a été écrit aux mois de mars/avril.  
Admettez que je suis douée.  
….


End file.
